We Happy Few 2
We Happy Few 2 is an action-adventure survival horror game developed by Compulsion Games and published by Gearbox Publishing for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. It's also a sequel to the 2018 video game We Happy Few. Synopsis After the events of the first game. The story follows a twenty-nine year old woman named Annie Hastings who discovers everything at Wellington Wells since Uncle Jack's breakdown. She notices the mysterious figure at the village, that mysterious figure turns out to be a former doctor and scientist named Mr. Smilez who is from Germany. Gameplay The players must select the characters from the menu (Annie Hastings, Stanley Boyle, and Olivia Starkey) in the menu of the game. In single-player mode, players control one of three characters in different acts. They must find the quests and objectives during the story mode and their own reasons for fighting against the enemies of Wellington Wells. There is Annie Hastings, a well-balanced character adept at crafting weapons; Stanley Boyle, adept at sneaking, hacking and crafting chemical concoctions; and Olivia Starkey, strong melee fighter adept at crafting powerful explosives and guns. The players can also change the outfits from the characters in the safe house. The players check the Inventory such as weapons, outfits, drugs, health, gadgets and food. They can use their abilities from the survival tree with a skill point. Also the players must fight off the enemies with their weapons and potions from their hands and even bodies. Plot After the events of the first game, Annie was walking towards Wellington Wells until she discovers the houses, mood booths and a mysterious figure referred as Mr. Smilez. He asks her about why they should take the joy to forget bad things and why she doesn’t take it. Annie is searching for her special letter. She continues searching as Mr. Smilez pulls out a whip. He was about to hit her but suddenly she dodged and escaped from him. He then heads after her but suddenly she is gone. Annie is also searching for her sister who is named Petunia Hastings. Annie felt sad because her sister is gone for a couple days. She takes a deep breath and continue adventures. Meanwhile, Annie went to the bar where she meets a female military soldier named Olivia Starkey who lives in her old house with her grandfather Ollie Starkey. She asking her about everyone who's taking the joy and forget bad things, they also listen to Uncle Jack at the TV every day and night. But unfortunately Uncle Jack got off his joy, standing up from the seat, taking out the cricket bat, and begins smashing all camera. After that, he disappears from the broadcast room and possibly become Foggy Jack. Annie was worrying about Jane losing her brother just like Arthur betrayed his brother because he swap the ID cards to avoid going to Germany. Luckily, Olivia approximated the distance at forty miles away from the bar. So Annie asking Olivia to join her to find Petunia and she says yes. Later, Olivia is searching for Jane and Annie's special letter, she used the map to find the right direction. Annie felt anxiety and bit dizzy because she remembers that Petunia and her are taking a walk at the park, then suddenly Petunia disappeared while Annie is picking the flowers up. She then turns around as Petunia is gone, Annie begins to search for her. Olivia catches her as Annie is about to faint, she then carries her for a while. Meanwhile, at the broadcast room, Jane opens the door and shocked when the cameras has been smashed and her brother is gone. She decided to repair the smashed cameras so she become the new Host of Wellington Wells Broadcasting Services. At the outside of the Wellington Wells Broadcasting Services, the TVs suddenly turn on as Olivia turn around quickly. She drops her which makes her awake, Annie getting up from the ground and notices the TVs was been surrounded. Annie then ask Olivia about Uncle Jack used to be the lead actor of the Will Kemp Traveling Players. During the German occupation, Jack was the voice of the German Occupational Authority. He accompanied his daughter, Margaret, in her lead of the 1946 Battle of Flowers as Junior Field Commander. When the Germans took kids for the Authority, he attempted to hide Margaret, but Ollie Starkey ratted them out and she was shot in her efforts to escape. Jack usually avoids anything that can remind him of her out of grief. After the 'Victory' over the Germans, it is stated that Jack was arrested and later released to become the smiling face of Wellington Wells. After the Occupation, Jack became host to the Wellington Wells Broadcasting Services to cheer up the city's inhabitants. He is broadcast everywhere in the city. His many shows were created to make Wellies laugh, smile, and to reassure them. In his role, he tackles crises such as the food shortage in the city by "reminding" people that sawdust really is a very filling substitute for bread. Finally, he goes insane and (possibly) becomes a serial killer. Few years later, Jane takes over the broadcast room and become the new smiling face of Wellington Wells. Annie talking to Jane about everyone are taking the joy to make them happy and forget the bad things, they are starving to death because the foods are run out and so water. But Annie remembers Harry Haworth invents joy in 1953, the scientists gave to a customer so they testing the joy. The customer takes the joy cause it make him happy and success it. So they gave the joy pills to everyone at Wellington Wells. They then put the white mask on so nobody want to see their real faces. But not everyone taking the joy, some people forgot to take joy if there's a bobby or a joy doctor around Wellington Wells. Joy Doctors are able to detect if someone is off their Joy, and will then attempt to force-feed them Joy. Sometimes they will simply try to kill them instead. Bobbies generally can be found patrolling Wellington Wells or guarding bridges, police stations, and government buildings. They can also be found watching over crime scenes, transporting deceased individuals, or conversing with each other. There is a special location where three can be found guarding an apple tree. Bobbies can be bribed with Scotch, which will instantly make them become peaceful and will no longer pay attention to crimes committed. This doesn't work though if players are experiencing Joy withdrawal or memory loss. Bribery doesn't work on Red Bobbies, however. Bobbies will also be summoned if there is an alarm triggered, reinforcements are summoned, or there is havoc in town by emerging from Bobby Poppers, which transport them all around Wellington Wells. Olivia and Annie then walk away from the TVs and went home. Later at the night, Annie having a hard time to sleep because she having a nightmare about the wellies say loudly "Take your Joy! Take your Joy! Take your Joy!" then the bobbies are about to hit her with their batons and wake up in fear. Annie then got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. She looking at the mirror, then washes her face. Annie talks to herself about having a nightmare, suddenly the lights flicking by itself. She was freaked out because the mysterious figure was moving. Annie grabs the gun from the table and open the door slowly. She got out of her bedroom and begin walk out of her house. Annie then notices someone is humming which it coming from the house. Annie went to the house, knock the door gently. Then someone open the door and it turn out to be a scientist named Stanley Boyle. Annie asks him a question about a mysterious man named Mr. Smilez. He thinks about the chemicals that Mr. Smilez testing it. After Stanely talking about what happened to Mr. Smilez, Annie went inside of his wife's Interplanetary Travel Agency. Stanley asks Annie that she wants to drink the tea, she then grabs the cup of tea. Stanley is inventing the new flavor of joy, peach. Annie remembers that joy was invented by Harry Haworth. She thinks about everyone who taking the joy to forget the bad things, but they are suffered from memory loss episode because they take too much joy pills. Luckily, Ollie send the letter to Uncle Jack about what happened to Margaret Worthing (Jack's daughter). He begins to frown again because he remembers his daughter was been killed by the Germans in July 22, 1947. Jack tried smiling but it didn't work. He finally snapped after he tells the citizens of Wellington Wells to stop taking joy because they are starving to death. Jack taking out the cricket bat, standing up from the seat and begins to smash the cameras. He says one more before he smashing the last camera and disappears. After Jack's disappearance, his younger sister went to the broadcast room and been shocked because the cameras are been destroyed and her brother disappeared. Jane begin to repair the smashed cameras, cleaning up the broadcast room. Later, she makes an announcement all over the television stations. Everyone saw her on the TV every day and night until they stopped watching the TV. Stanley knows her since they are kids at the school. He asked Annie that she knows her too, they used to be friends when they are kids. Now they no longer see each other when they got older. Annie misses her so much. Stanley goes back to his work as Annie waves goodbye to him, then she leaves the building. Meanwhile at Mr. Smilez's lab, he discovers around his lab. Mr. Smilez notices the chemicals are messed up because of the failed test. He thinks about what happened to the test that his chemicals has been destroyed. He has a plan for making a pill for everyone. So he decided to make the new pill that has a happiness effect in it. Meanwhile at Worthing's house, Jane is reading the book about the war until she remembers that they are escaping from the Germans during World War II which she cause to begins crying. Jane search for her Joy pills across the room until she found it on the sink. Jane takes her joy so she forgets the bad things. She goes back to reading the book at the living room. Back at Hastings' house, Annie draws some pictures then places on the wall. She cries in happiness that Petunia and her love to draw when they were kids. She remembers that Petunia made a picture of the Hastings family. She was making something special when she was little girl. Annie kisses one of her pictures from a wall, but she suddenly heard someone knocking the door. Annie opens the door and it was revealed to be her friend Gemma Olsen (who has been kidnapped by two joy doctors and escape from the lab in the first game.). Gemma talks to her about the report that she made it, Annie thinks about Dr. Anton Verloc who works at the factory. Harry is missing for couple days until someone found him which someone turns out to be a man named Anton Verloc. He imprisons Harry at the jail for the rest of week. Annie feels sorry for Harry because he is now at the jail. Annie got a letter from someone, open and read it. According to the letter, it says "Dear Annie, I know this is so important but you should meet at the unusual place where you can find your sister and other special letter. It would be interest and mysterious. Don't forget a potion that I give to you. Sincerely, Percival Hastings.". She knows that person was one of her brothers Percival "Percy" Hastings which he has been taken away by the Germans because of his younger brother Arthur switches the ID card with him and thinks was too old to go. Annie grabs Gemma's hand and going on an adventure after Transcript We Happy Few 2/Transcript Trivia * We Happy Few 2 is one of the games who have a collection, other are Sleeping Dogs, Life is Strange, Overwatch, Watch Dogs and Destiny. * This game is similar to Resident Evil, The Evil Within, F.E.A.R., The Last of Us, Until Dawn and Vampyr. ** It is also similar to Assassin's Creed, Life is Strange, Watch Dogs, Outlast, Sleeping Dog, Hitman, and Bioshock. * Unlike the first game, the second game is way more scarier and less fun. ** The second game has a third-person perspective instead of first-person perspective. ** The second game is inspired by Bioshock, The Evil Within, My Little Eye (2002), Metropolis (1927) * The second game contains blood and gore, extremely violence, disturbing graphics, strong sexual theme, drugs, tobacco, alcohol, jumpscares, strong language and epileptic seizure. * The songs from the first game can be heard in the game. * The characters (including Arthur, Sally and Ollie) has returned from the first game. * The weapons has returned from the first game. * During the menu, you can change the outfits from the characters. * We Happy Few 2 has some Easter eggs and secrets in the game. * The potions are added to the game just like Bioshock series. ** The game also added the ammo, grabbers and machines. * The Joy Pills has returned from the first game. ** The characters are now selecting the flavor of joy rather than just choosing always strawberry. * There's some DLC in the game (such as Return to Wellington Wells). * The death scenes are added to the game. * The Memory has returned from the first game. * Uncle Jack has returned from the first game. * In the second game, there're more firearms (mostly WWI and WWII) than just a rifle. **The characters can now shoot the enemies with the firearms. **They can also reload their guns when they run out of ammo. **They would find the ammo from the locations. * This game is much like the Bioshock series because they both has firearms, potions (plasmids/vigors) and update machines. * The sex scenes are added to the game. * Roger and James can have a sex with any woman at the village. * Percy was still alive that he survived the train crash. * During the sex scene, it was shown their private parts and take their clothes off. * When Annie or Olivia near to a bobby or joy doctor * Maharajkumari Indira Devi is actually appears at the in-game. * Victoria Byng is reformed and joins Olivia's side. ** Also she became Ollie's girlfriend after she was apologize to him for kicking on the crotch and hit with a chair. * This game has many references such as Bioshock, The Broken (2008), The Evil Within, Fatal Frame, F.E.A.R., * The version of fairly tales are return from the first game, this time it change the fairly tales characters to the children. * The characters' goal are to overthrow a dictator instead of escaping from Wellington Wells. * The game is also set in British India, France, Germany, London, United States, and Scotland. * The flashbacks from the first game has returned. * During the potion scene, Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Video games Category:Survival Horror Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Sequels Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Work In Progress Category:M Category:PEGI 18 Category:Video Games Category:Third-person Category:We Happy Few Category:Horror Category:Horror Games